


Blind

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [42]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Doubt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jealousy, Love, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Smut, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestThere were a lot of concerns in Steve Harrington's life. His major one having be how long his relationship with his sister would last. Something was bound to break their bubble.





	Blind

God he gave you butterflies. 

The warmth of his skin as he caresses your cheek made your tummy erupt with winged creatures as they bumped along your insides. It was too much that you had to avert your gaze from his intense brown eyes that looked at you with naked adoration and love. 

With gentleness that only Steve could ever possess, he leads your face closer to his own so that the softness of your lips were barely inches apart. 

“My (y/n).” Steve claims you quietly before kissing you. More fluttering makes your tummy feel like you’re about to fly away. It was ridiculous how head over heels in love you were with him. What was even more ridiculous was the fact that he easily got jealous when other boys flirted with you. As if it wasn’t clear enough how much you loved him and how he had you wrapped around his finger. Could Steve not see how much you loved him? You thought it was pretty obvious. It was hard for you not to get all doe eyed in public when the two of you were out and about together. Even in school you had to try extra hard not to let your secret show. You were the obvious one. Steve said your emotions always shined brightly through your eyes. Big, beautiful eyes that were like mirrors. He was stupid for getting jealous over someone like Billy Hargrove who meant absolutely nothing to you. Billy always found it appealing though to flirt with you in front of your brother. Not that he could know about your relationship with Steve behind closed doors. No, Billy simply liked to antagonize him in any way possible. And of course it was easy to hit him hard when it came to his little sister. Everyone in Hawkins knew how much Steve doted on his little sister. Even if they didn’t know how far that love went they knew regardless that he loved you dearly. Billy liked to take complete advantage over that fact. That very day Billy had come up to you, guns loaded and gave you all the charm he could ever muster. Any girl would have swooned and probably would have made a mess in her panties. Not you though. Your heart had always belonged to your brother. He didn’t seem to think the same as he became furious. They almost had a brawl right there in the hallway in front of your locker. Good thing you pulled him away when you did. You didn’t want him going home with bruises that he’d have to explain to your parents. They already chastised him for being too over protective with you. 

Your parents didn’t know any better about how you felt for one another. How could they? It wasn’t normal for siblings to feel like that toward each other. Who would have ever guessed that the two of you would be like that. Things like that only happened in gothic romance novels and soap operas. 

Steve became somber as he pulls away from you. “I’m sorry I got jealous. . . It’s just. . . you know, I get scared sometimes.” 

That was news to you. “Why Steve?” 

He runs his tongue over his kiss bruised lips. “Sometimes I just think like what if you end up getting tired of our relationship and want an actual one with someone else. There’s a lot I can’t offer you (y/n) because I’m your brother. We can never openly date or get married. . .What if you get tired of this lifestyle? What if it’s just not enough for you. What if I’m not enough for you.” 

“How long have you been feeling like this Steve?” He never kept such feelings from you. The both of you were always very open about how you felt. You always openly voiced your concerns, that’s why your relationship worked so well. To see the doubt in his face now though made your heart clench. 

“A while.” Claiming with a bit of shame, Steve lets his head dip a little bit so that his bangs cover his face. “It’s always been a fear of mine. How long can we keep this up? How long until this all falls apart. It can happen at any minute. . .” 

It was meant to be a serious moment, but you found yourself chuckling. Steve’s face falls even more until you wave him off. “You’re silly Steve. For someone who doesn’t wear glasses you really act like you’re blind.” 

His brows furrow at your teasing words but you merely roll your eyes and give a tender kiss to the tip of his nose. “I’m head over heels in love with you Steve. That kind of love doesn’t change quite so easily. Let’s worry about the future when the time comes. Hell, it may never. You’re stuck with me Steve.” 

Relief shows in his smile as you lean in to kiss him. 

Just with his kisses you felt your body heat up immediately, you wanted to be closer to him. You press your hands against his shoulders, letting them roam up to his neck to feel the beat of his pulse then to his incredibly soft hair. Hell, he had better hair than you. You loved to bury your face into his rich main that he took incredible care of. Giving it a little tug, it allows you to deepen the kiss so that you could bite at his bottom lip. A broken moan crawls up his throat at the action as you feel him shift his hips in agitation. 

“Mom and Dad will be home soon.” You remind him. Kissing the corner of his lips you lean your head so that you could trail your lips along his neck. His hands which had moved to your waist tightened. He was putty in your hands. You may have been the one to get all starry eyed around him but when it comes to bedroom activity you were the one in charge. 

Your fingers toy with the hem of his shirt, brushing against the skin of his stomach before you pull it up a few inches. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat, mouth opening all while you’re kisses travel down to the beginning of his pants. You weren’t quite skilled yet to undo his button with just your mouth so you needed the assistance of your hands as you pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his semi-erect cock. Another whimper escapes when you tortuously lick the sensitive underside of his dick all the way up to the head. Giving the tip of his cock a few kisses before allowing him into your mouth. Steve’s hips jerk the more you take him down your throat. If he wasn’t fully erect before he sure as hell was now. You loved feeling every twitch of his pelvic muscles as you suck on his cock, bobbing your head up and down as your gaze wanders up to your brother’s face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, begging you for more and not to stop. He was utterly yours. When the tip of his dick reaches the back of your throat you fight back the urge to stop, feeling the sting of tears in your eyes as you force more of his cock down. Steve lets out a wanton groan, his hand pulling at your hair unconsciously. You didn’t want him to cum just yet though. Even though you lacked sufficient enough time you wanted him inside of you. You didn’t want him to cum just from you giving him a blow job. Oh but how you enjoyed watching him squirm as your lips wrapped around his cock. Perhaps you were being too cruel when you slid your lips to the tip of his member to let your tongue roll around his head; by the sounds that were coming out of Steve you were sure he was about to lose it soon. 

He whined when you fully released his dick, upset at the loss of your warm mouth. He didn’t mourn for long though when he saw you pull down your skirt and underwear. Half-lidded eyes gaze down at your brother, the love of your life as you straddle his hips. Slowly you sit yourself down on him, encasing his shaft in your pussy. Inch by inch until Steve could only place his hands on your hips and grip at them, begging you to ride him, to release him. 

Lips parted, Steve begs “Please (y/n). . .” 

You tilt your head in such an innocent manner and give him your most seductive grin. “Do you understand now? How much I love you. I need to know that you won’t doubt my love.” 

Lust blurred eyes open partially, enough to look at you. “I do.” 

Without much of a warning on your part, you slam down onto his cock; watching his eyes go wide. 

Your hands find their way to his chest for support as you roll your hips against his frantic thrusts. 

Both of you clinging to one another.  
  
*  
  
  
“Look at them.” Mrs. Harrington smiles at her two children. They were fast asleep on the couch, their hands intertwined as the tv continued to play for no one in particular. To make the scene even more cute was the fact that (y/n) and Steve were in their pajamas. Many times Mr and Mrs. Harrington would find their kids in such a state. It was always endearing to see. Many parents weren’t as lucky for their kids to get along so well. Steve and (y/n) had always been as thick as thieves though. “How lucky are we to have children who care about each other so dearly.”


End file.
